This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I initially plan to spend my time learning the details of the Digital Subtraction Angiography (DSA) system that was previously run by Ming De Lin, who graduated from the BME program. Specifically, I will read the LabVIEW program(s) that Ming wrote and try to figure out what they do. Then our plan is (Dr. Johnson's and myself) to explore the biological pulse sequence.